The invention generally relates to switching power supplies receiving DC input voltage, particularly for highly efficient regulators operating at high switching frequency and high power audio amplifiers.
Switching power supplies are generally electrical energy regulators which change electrical signals from one form to another by the use of high speed switching components.
The disadvantages of conventional switching power supplies are many. They typically include a very complex structure in spite of the use of integrated circuits. The primary current of a power transformer is, by principle, periodically interrupted resulting in high voltage spikes and large EMI/RFI distortions. Numerous interference suppressors and protection circuits are inevitable.